My Angel
by kikkie
Summary: 500 years ago, The prince of demons Adrien lost something he loved more than his life. He lost his lover, an angel named Marinette. Now, she's back! But she doesn't remember him, or is this really her? Can angels come back? why did a human kill her 500 years ago? And can he save her this time? Rated T for cursing, blood and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

"Adrien."

A blue girl moans, her small hands gripped the black leather of the handsome demon that held her cold body. His green eyes glowed and sparkled amongst the rain, the image in his eyes were that of his lover. Inside her chest was a blade, its handle had carving of weird symbols and words that the blonde did not know of. The girl in his arms wore a white dress that was now covered in her blood, seeping into the ground, soaking with the soil, making flowers rise up from the ground. Around the two were humans holding various tools used to hunt or harm living creatures.

"Marinette..." He cried. His black tears fell on her cheek, even though her burned her skin, she didn't flinch.

"I love you." She spoke. The demons grits his teeth as his black tears begin to pour down his eyes like a water fall. He pulls her head close to his body. Pressing her against his chest.

"Do you hear it?" Chat asked.

"Your heart beat." Marinette spoke with a smile slowly forming on her face. "I always thought it was a myth, that demons could never love. I am glad to know that is a lie."

"Oh Marinette." He whispered.

"You heart beat...it sounds..." Marinette voice fades into the rain as her body goes limp. "... _Purr-fect_..."

"My heart will only beat for you." He spoke as he held her dead body close. "My angel...my sweet innocent angel..."

The heart within his chest begins to slowly down as her life force fades from this world. Her body slowly becoming nothing more but sand in the blowing wind. Adrien watches her body fade into the world, only leaving her bloody dress behind. His claws grip the fabric as he grits his teeth. The sparkling dust that was her body flies into the sky, turning the black clouds into white. Freeing it of its dark image, leaving only a sky blue one. His black tears leaves black dots in the red stained fabric. Reminding him of the bug that drew her to him, the sweet memory of their first encounter. It was all to much. He rose from the ground and looked at the humans before him.

"You wish for light?" He asked the humans around him. "You killed my angel...for light?"

He asked, but no human around him responded to his words. The fabric in his hands started to upset him, it upset him so much that he rips the dress in two. His eyes then scan the area, looking at all the humans around him.

"YOU WANT LIGHT!? THEN ENJOY IT!" He shouted before raising his hand into the air. The humans watched in fear as a smile forms on his black tear covered face.

"I hereby lay a curse on this land..." Adrien started. "For the time my heart remains still, darkness will rule this world! Your crops will rot, you will beg for the sun, and my people will watch in enjoyment! Even in death! If my heart does not beat, you will all suffer!"

"But why!?" A woman from the crowd asked.

"Because you killed my angel!" Andrien shouted before ramming his fist into the ground. A large black shadow arises from the ground and appears behind him. Red eyes appear all over the shadow before needle-like teeth were shown. The humans around the young looking demon ran for their lives as the monster chased after them. Adrien fell to the ground with Marinette fabric in his hands. He presses the fabric to his lips, inhaling her scent.

"My heart is forever yours." He spoke. "Its shall not beat until you come back to me:

 _My angel_

 _My light_

 _My lady_

 _My Marinette."_

* * *

(580 years later)

"Pathetic little weasel, not even worth my a swift of my hand." The blonde male with green eyes growled. "Why are you here?"

A blonde male of mucler body sat on a throne made of skulls that were being held together by red still liquid limps. The blonde male was sitting in a lazy positions, with his legs hanging from the side. He wore a large black open trench coat that hanged from his chair. With a black vest underneath his, black pants, black boots, a mask on his face, cat green eyes, and black gloves that covered his claws. The young man looked annoyance. Next to him was a woman in a black dress that reach to the ground, covering her feet. She also had blonde hair but had blue eyes. She wore black lipstick and eyeshadow with two stars drawn on her cheeks. She was smiling ear to ear as the knight tries to speak to the blonde.

"My lord, prince of darkness, creator of chaos, at son of-GET ON WITH IT!" The blonde male shouted at the man in black armor below him.

"We secured a route into the castle of light."

"Route to one of the seven castle, not possible." The blonde male. "Do not waste my time with lies."

"But it is true my lord! Even the princess is there as we speak!" The man shouted.

"The princess?" The blonde woman asked. "Adrienkins, wouldn't it be beautiful to have her decapitated head at our wedding?"

"It would, prepare the my personal team. We rade the castle tonight."

"Oh adrienkins! I love you so much!"

"I am not doing it for you, I am doing it out of curiosity." Adrien said. "No one has seen the princess, and those who have said to have gone blind from her beauty. I honestly wanted to see this for myself."

" ** _Although her beauty will be nothing to my Marinette._** " Adrien thought to himself.

Chloe growls as he stares down at the ground. Adrien rises from his seat as he adjust his jacket, sliding his hands over his head, he ruffles his hair a bit before walking out the throne room. He walks through the dark hallways of black magic and lost souls that roamed through the castle. He heard their screams of pain, ignoring them was the best part of his day. The ends of his cloak slides on the floor as he walks. He stops walking and stands in front of a large door with secrat writting written in red. The young man opens the door to a dark room to find his father sitting on a throne that reached to the roof. He seemed to not want to be disturbed.

"Father." Adrien spoke, red eyes from the darkness appear to look down at him.

"What?" A voice echoed through the room asked.

"I will be leaving the castle. Want anything while I am out, orc's head? fairy wings?" Adrien asked his father as he bares his fangs.

"Why are you leaving, you normally don't go out unless your tired of the food here." His father's growled.

"My personal...agents as the humans say, have found a way into one of the seven holy castles." Adrien said. The red eyes begins to glow.

"Do not kill any of them." His father spoke.

"Of course not, I know the rules, one dies we die. We can't exist without each other. Ya-da Ya-da!" Adrien said, the red eyes of his father disappear into the darkness of his roof.

"Be safe, and do not cause to much destruction." his father said. Adrien nods his head before walking out of his father's throne room. He then heads straight to his bedroom to prepare for the night.

* * *

 **Kikkie: Another story I have had in mind for a while. Thank you for reading, I apologies for mistakes. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess Marinette!" A little girl shouted as she runs into a room painted white and gold. A blue haired girl with golden ribbons in her hair turns her head to smile at the child.

"Hello Manon, how are you?" Marinette spoke.

"I am so happy! Momma said I can watch you perform tonight!" Manon shouted.

"Thank you Manon. I am happy that you are excited to watch me." Marinette said as she stands up from her bed. She walks over to the bookcase on the other side of the room and pulls out the only book that was black.

"Are you going to read me a story?" Manon asked.

"Yes, it will soon be your nap time story. I must have something to put you to sleep and I rather not use magic." Marinette said as she walks over to her bed. The small little girl dressed in white follows behind. She takes a seat next to the blue haired girl as she opens the book:

"Once upon a time..." Marinette read. "There was angel named...Marinette!"

"Just like you." Manon said with a smile.

"Yes, just like me." Marinette said. "She was kind and had a heart of gold, her voice brought clear water and made the ground grow roses. She was the most beautiful angel amonsgt her group, and its attracted a special demon."

"The prince?"

"That's right. The angel pity the prince, she tried her best to make the prince happy. But he was never satisfied with her efforts. So she gave him love, something no angel is allowed to do. And he took that love and used it to make his heart beat. When a demon's heart beat's, it is something to fear."

"Why?"

"We do not know, but legend says that if a demon's heart beats for the first time, he becomes immune to the light that protects the seven kingdoms because he learned to love." Marinette said.

"I don't want his heart to beat!" Manon said. "Please stop reading."

"But this story has a good ending." Marinette said before continuing to read. "Realizing her mistake, she sacrificed herself to the heavens so that sky can fall onto the earth once again. But her efforts were useless, for the prince of darkness cast half the world into darkness. But all was not a waste, with her sacrifice, the remaining angels were able to create the seven kingdoms of lights. Giving humans hope yet again. But this hope did not last. Merely 80 years from today, the castle began to lose their magic, their light. In fear of what may come, they flew into the skies and gathered the dust of the fallen angel Marinette and brought her back to life with her fallen tears. Now here I am!"

"Do you remeber your past?"

"No, they could not bring back everything. Or so I was told." Marinette said. "But I know one thing, angels can NEVER love a demon. I wonder what was going through my mind at the time?"

"My mommy said you were just trying to help. But that demon manipulated you."

"He probably did." Marinette said. "No bother, today I can finally leave the tower and explore the kingdom before my show!"

"Why do the council insist on you staying in the tower all the time?"

"Because they don't want me to be capture by the demon." Marinette said. "Now, it is time for a nap, lay down!"

"Okay!" Manon said before laying backwards on Marinette bed. The young looking angel grabs a bed sheet then drapes it over the small angel. Covering her in a large white blanket. Once Marinette heard the girl snoring, she looks out of her window and smile.

"I cannot wait to finally leave this room." She though. Looking out the window she see's the holy kingdom below her tower, everyone dressed in white and smiling.

* * *

(Adrien room)

The blonde demon was sitting down on his bed looking at two objects that meant the world to him. A picture of his mother Alice and a rusty old hair pin that once belong to his love Marinette. These twp objects were everything to him, but they were rotting away in time. The picture he had was old and brown and was barely holding itself together. The pin was brown and rusty, being an object of light, it could not survive long in the darkness that this young man lived in.

"I miss you both." Adrien thought. A knock was heard from his door. In haste, he hides the two items under his pillow before removing a seal on his door. The door swings open to revile Chloe.

"What do you want?" Adrien asked.

"I want to know when we will marry." Chloe spoke.

"Never." Adrien responded. The blonde girl in front of him growled in anger. Thin pointy lines started to desend from her head as she glared at the man.

"I want children." Chloe growled.

"You birth my children, be an insult." Adrien said.

"Who would rather it be? Oh yes, that stupid angel!" Chloe asked in a mocking tone of voice. In a flash, Adrien moves his body straight over to her, hovering over her with black shadows behind his back. His teeth changed from a normal human appearance to pointing teeth, his green eyes turn to that of a cat and his ears transformed into cat ears. Chloe body bumps into the wall behind her as she stares in horror at what she just upset.

"You know better than to talk to me like that." Adrien growled. "I should rip your head from your body for even mocking her!"

"I am sorry..." Chloe said in fear. The dark shadows around Adrien engulf him into a flame as his body falls to the ground. Once gone, his normal appearance was right in front of her.

"Good, lets not have another slip up shall we." Chat said. "Remember why your here. Its not to get pregnant, its to look pretty next to me."

"I am worth more than that."

"Then leave. No one is keeping you here." Chat said. "I am off to the third castle of the seven kingdoms, would you like something while I am gone?"

"Blood." Chloe said. "I need angel's blood for a spell."

"I understand." Adrien said before leaving the room.

* * *

(Marinette room)

"UGH!"

Marinette groans as she grips the white blankets under her body. Next to her on the ground were two large wings that had small dots of blood from her back.

"No screaming this time, well done princess." The woman in white said as she puts away her tools. Marinette was breathing deeply as the bones of her extended wings slowly sink back into her back.

"I do not understand why my father demands for my wings to be cut!" Marinette growled. "To cut an angels weapons off their body, how cruel."

"Your father doesnt even like the idea of you going into battle, let alone flying." The woman said. "He is scared you will fly away, like you did before."

"Its hard to recall since he keeps my memories in a bottle around his neck." Marinette growled. "Where is my mother anyway?"

"She is preparing the stage for your performance." The lady said. "Now, what are you doing today?"

"Going on stage, sing my song, get off and go back to my room." Marinette said in a low and sadden voice.

"Good job." The lady said. "Your father will be in shortly. Have a good day."

"Good day." Marinette said as she watches the woman leave the room. Marinette hands slowly moves to her back, touching the cut marks on her back. Her eyes then move to the ground where two large wings laid. She bends her body over and touches her wings, the feathers were soft against her skin. Although this wasn't a new thing for her, she always had her wings removed ever three weeks. That is how long it takes for them to regrow, but for an angel to not have wings in not a good thing. Wings are angels sword in battle, their wands to use their magic, their key to soar the sky as they please, their shields against the darkness. Without their wings, they were useless, and that is how Marinette's father wanted her to be.

"Marinette." A man voice was heard entering the room. Marinette looks up to see two figures in white walking towards her. A blue haired woman with a white dress similair to that of Marinette, and a large man with brown hair wearing a white cloak that covered his entire body. The young woman stands up from her bed before bowing down to the two.

"Hello King and Queen." Marinette said.

"We are your parents sweety, you do not need to act formal with us." The queen spoke.

"I am sorry, but the way you treat me I feel like a disappointment to you." Marinette growled at her parents. Making the two looks down in shame.

"Were just scared that you will run away again." The queen spoke. "Please do not hate us."

"You cut my wings! You keep me in this tower! And you refuse to give me my memories!" Marinette growled.

"For your own good."

"I refuse to sing tonight!" Marinette growled.

"What?" Her father, the king, asked.

"You heard me!" Marinette responded. "I refuse to sing tonight, I refuse to help the crops grow and the sun rise from the dark skies!"

"My darling you must, your the only one with this power ever since that horrible curse was put on the world." The queen said. "Millions will starve if you don't sing."

"Million..." Marinette muttered. She then shakes her head. "No deal, I remain here for the night."

"What do you want?" The king asked.

"I want to leave the tower and at least look at the kingdoms." Marinette said. "You do not know what it is like, staying boxed in this room day and night with nothing to do but just watch the world around you go by without you."

"But Adrien." The queen spoke.

"He is miles away! And he may not even remember me. I don't remember him. Plus the barrier around the kingdoms keep him out and me in." Marinette said. "Please, that's all I ask."

"Sire?" The queen asked as she looked at her husband. The tall man stands up straight and tall as he stared down at his daughter.

"If you find it in your heart to let millions of people starve for one selfish act. Then I cannot stop you."

"SIRE!" The queen shouted. Marinette's eyes widen in shock at her fathers words.

"No, it is her choice." The king spoke.

"Just let her out once a week!" The queen pleaded.

"NEVER!" The man shouted at his wife. His eyes then dart over to Marinette. "You will stay here for eternity for what you did!"

"You cannot keep me here like an animal, I will get out!"

"So you can go back to that demon!"

"So I can get away from you!" Marinette growled before turning her back to her father. The room remained silent for a few second before a growl was heard escape the kings lips.

"You will sing tonight! That is final!" The king shouted at the girl. She looks over her shoulders to watch the two leave the room. Once her door closed, she hears a _click_ sound, confirming to her that it was locked.

(Kingdom of Darkness)

"Your joking, right?" Adrien asked his friend as he stared down at a map that led into the holy kingdoms.

"What?" A dark skin demon asked. His name was Nino and he was Adrien best friend for the last 837 years the been alive.

"

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I hope you like the story, please review and have a lovely day.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

(Kingdom of Darkness)

"Your joking, right?" Adrien asked his friend as he stared down at a map that led into the holy kingdoms. He and his group of misfits were standing in front of the holy barrier that kept both humans and demons out. Last time he was standing in the front of the barrier, Marinette was waiting on the other side.

"What?" A dark skin demon asked. His name was Nino and he was Adrien best friend for the last 837 years the been alive. Next to him was his girlfriend and also good friend of Adrien, Alya.

"I am not going into the dirt to see the castle. Forget it." Adrien growled.

"Not shocked by the prince of darkness." Alya said in a mocking tone. "You worried that you will get your coat dirty?"

"No, but I might get it stain with blood real soon." Adrien threaten the girl.

"Lets just go already!" Nino growled before jumping down the hole he found. Adrien and Alya follow soon after. The three made their way into one of the kingdom with ease. As they walked through the most dirt under their feet, Adrien could not help himself to remember the first time he came here. The first time he met his Angel.

* * *

(581 years ago)

"Oh looky here, if it isnt the fat piece of shit that rules the heavenly kingdom." Adrien said. "Tell me, how does it feel knowing your god thinks of you as a second rate loser to the ones that resins in heaven with him?"

Adrien the man said as he pushes his bang back behind his ear. His eyes were that of a cat's, his blonde hair was the home of two black cat ears while his fingers had black claws. He wore a black long sleeved open trench coat that had a grey vest underneath with a white shirt and green tie. With black jeans that had dark brown boots sticking to them. Around his waist was his black tail that sometimes would fall to the ground.

"Sin...Demon...vile creature..." The man growled. Adrien just rolled his eyes at his words. He currently was pinning the angel down to the ground with his boot to the ground man's face. Around the demon were angel with spears pointing at the demon. And around them was chaos. Young demons and angel knights flying around in the air, magic being thrown left and right, and worse, bodies falling down to the ground.

"Aww, your words are honey to my tea." Adrien said in a mocking tone of voice. The guards in gold amour grow at the young man as he presses his foot down on the man's cheek. The older man growled as he tried to break free from Adrien restrain but can't. The blonde male over him smiles as dark wings begins to appear behind the demon back.

"Now then, before I leave you to your...injures." Adrien said.

"What injures?" The king asked. He was then answered by Adrien nail digging into his shoulder.

"That one." The blonde said with a smirk on his face.

"FATHER!" A voice shouted from behind the knight in gold. Adrien turned his head to the side a bit and saw her. The princess of the Angels and bringer of spring: Princess Marinette. Wearing white corset that stooped a few inches below her belly button. On her legs were three inch white boots that went up to her thighs. It was being held up by a white garter belt that held her weapons. What got to Adrien was her bottoms. Unlike most female Angel's here, who never relieved their skin, Marinette wore something complete against angel's dress code. The straps of her garter belt were being held down by the skin tight pantie like fabric around her waist. In her hand was a golden whip staff with a ladybug charm at the end. Her hair was tied up in a bun that had a gold color flower sticking at the top of the bun. The mere sight of her was breath taking to Adrien.

"Oh why hello." Adrien spoke, removing his foot from the injured angel.

"You must be Adrien." Marinette spoke in an mocking tone of voice. "Why do you come to my home and terrorize my people!?"

"Your daddy here broke an agreement he made with my father." Adrien said. "I am just here to...teach him a lesson."

"And what agreement was this?" Marinette asked.

"That we would be allowed to spread the Black **Plagg** (Yes I spelled it as is) around the east side of the humans. But your dear daddy here stopped my little pet before he could reached the soil of the ground." Adrien said. "I had to feed that thing cheese for a week to make him stop complaining."

"That is an agreement between fathers! Not their sons! Please leave!" Marinette growled.

"And what if I said no?" Adrien asked as he walked closer toward the girl. The angels behind the girl slowly back away from the man as he approaches the princess.

"Princess! Get behind us!" The knight shouted at the girl, but she ignored the men and stood her ground. Adrien was a few inches taller than her, so when he was close to her, he was staring down her with those big green cat eyes.

"I wonder what would happen...if I cut out your throat." Adrien said. "I heard your the only angel here that can bring spring to the humans. And they relies on that season so much since it brings food and warmth."

"You and I both know the answer to that question." Marinette growled. She was gripping her staff tightly, trying her best not to strike the boy yet. Before anyone could say a word, a body falls right next to the two, making Marinette fall to the ground and Adrien falling next to her. The young demon looks up to the sky and shouted:

"MORONS! WATCH WHERE YOU KILL THEM!" Adrien shouted.

"SORRY!" A demon responded before flying away from the area.

"UGH!" Marinette shouted before smacking her staff against his face. dazed for a second, Marinette gets to her feet then slammed the golden stick against his face again, only to be stopped when a large surge of magic pushed her into the air. Performing a back flip, she lands straight on feet as she held her charm strongly. Adrien gets to his feet, smiling ear to ear, he charges at the young woman. Claws swinging back and forth at her in a quick speed, the princess does her best to dodge or block his attack. Sadly he was quicker than her and was able to land a couple of cuts onto her body. But he didn't not come out of the fight unharmed ether. She was able to land a couple of blows to his face and knee's, injuring him in the process. As they fought, the chaos started to die down around them, many eyes were on them as they fought. Cheers could be heard from both ends, and the sound annoyed the prince of darkness.

"I am getting bored." He thought before her staff collided with his rib cage, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He his and growled as he stared up at the blood covered girl with four line cuts all over her body. She raises her staff for a finally blow, only to stop and drop the weapon. A smile appears on the princes face when Marinette fell to the ground. Her cut marks turn from red to black, then begin to make her veins appear on her milky smooth skin. The young body twitches in pain as she hyperventilates.

"W-W-What's happening!?" Marinette shouted in pain.

"Oh dear, did I forget to tell you about my special nail polish?" Chat said as he gets to his feet. "See, my nails aren't natural black. No, I just painted them with a special nail polish made from the poison tree located north of my homeland. It produces a special fruit common to my species, but poison's to your kind. How does your body feel?"

"I...ca...n't...bre...ath..." Marinette moaned before left eye begins to turn black. Only her iris remained its normal color. Adrien just chuckled at her before looking atthe king. The large man stared in horror at his daughters statues. She was dying, and he couldn't do a thing. Which gave Adrien a perfect idea. He walked over to the girl and picked her up, throwing her body over his shoulder, he looks at the king to say:

"Here's what is going to happen. Your going to let my pet poison those people." Adrien said. "And the longer you wait to agree to these terms, the more I have fun with your pure, innocent little daughter."

"You monster." The man growled. Adrien smirks before his left hand gently pats the unconscious girls behind that hanged over his shoulder.

"Angels can't go to the dark side, but that doesn't mean I won't play with your daughter a bit." Adrien said in a mocking tone. "I wonder if she's a virgin? I heard angel cum is valuable in the black market."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would!" Adrien growled. "Winter is about to hit its peek, which means you better figure out what your going to do fast! And don't be to long, who knows how long it will take to break your daughter and turn her into my personal pet."

"I beg you..." The king cried. "Take me instead."

"You serve me no value." Adrien growled. His wings begin to spread out, showing off his enormousness black wings. "Bye!

He said before jumping into the air and flying into the sky. The watched as the princes followers soon did the same after picking up their fallen brothers and sisters. It was then that the king had to make a choice, get his daughter back by killing? Or allow her to be corrupt by the prince and let humans starve and die. A difficult choice to make for any leader/father. But the real conflict would soon come.

* * *

Kikkie: First chapter to show off the origin of the love. Thank you, please review and have a lovely day!


End file.
